


Angie's Rooftop

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Song-inspired, Suicide Attempt, after the ending - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Day after day, there they are:Those who stand on the edge of the rooftop, ready to end their own lives.Fortunately Angie's there to make sure that not a one of them does so!!





	Angie's Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'My R', as sung by Rachie: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AOV2c0TiPpI

Angie was about to pray in the mid-morning light, when at the roof’s edge she saw a worrying sight

A girl with twin-tails and reluctant tear-stains

It’s no good...

She doesn’t like me that way

Well she couldn’t just stand there and let this one go,

So she raised her voice and shouted

No! No!

Don’t let yourself die!!

Are you really so blind!?

You’ll find love again, just give it time!

At least you have one friend so you’ll never be lonely...

The girl rubbed her eyes and smiled faintly

Thanks a lot...Angie

I’m glad we talked

The next day she thought her troubles were over, yet on the roof’s edge she found another jumper

A shrinking girl in a witch’s hat

I’m a mage and my magic is real!

But all I get are deriding laughs

For the second time, Angie had to step in

So she flashed the girl a grin and shouted

No! No!

Don’t leave for that!!

We’re the same you and I

Kami-sama has no believers here either

The girl tugged on her brim

smile grim

...That’s true

For a while

It was quiet up there

Nobody came to die

Until one day...

Third time’s the charm only this one

Was a boy in a yellow, uniform jacket

What’s there to explain...?

You know very well why I’m here

And why I can’t stay

...

What was this?

Nothing to say?

Nothing to take the pain away?

How could she sit there and watch him fall

Knowing she hadn’t tried at all?

...

Why are you crying?

Don’t waste your time

But if it truly matters that much

Then I suppose

I could wait

A little longer...

Oh

Look at that

It’s

Just me

Today

I’m here on my own

Completely alone

And

Even Kami-sama’s voice has fled from my brain

I was lonely

I was tired of being mocked

And I couldn’t keep anyone from getting hurt

So

I...

Climb over the railing and stand on the edge

Feeling the wind on my face

I’m not an angel anymore...

My wings won’t open if I fall...

And honestly,

I’m

Okay with that.

-

No! Hold on!!

Don’t you remember what you said to me!?

If you were to die now...

-

Angie smiled up at the clouds as three _real_ angels reached out and saved her soul

**Author's Note:**

> Reel 2
> 
> Thanks for reading! (:


End file.
